Our sweet, cute and innocent captain
by strawhatgi
Summary: !FemLuffy tells her crew that she is not virgin [Rating M fot safety]


_I don't own One Piece..._

**!FemLuffy**

**Luffy tells her crew that she is not virgin**

It was like any other day in the SunnyGo ship. Zoro was taking a nap in the deck while the rest of the crew was chatting, except for Luffy, who was eating at the kitchen.

"So… I asked all of you to come here now because I have something to tell you" said Usopp with a scared look in his face "Luffy told me that… she already had sex with someone!"

Every single person who listened that choked.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"So, you're trying to tell me that our cute, stupid and innocent Luffy knows what sex is?" asked Nami.

"WORSE! U'RE TRYING TO TELL ME THAT SE DID IT WITH SOMEONE?" asked Sanji with a burning aura.

"Exactly!" answered Usopp while agreed with his head.

"I think we should ask her about it before taking bad conclusions" conclude Robin.

"Eh, ask who and what?" asked the dark haired girl joining the conversation. Everybody stared at her.

"Luffy-chan" started Brooke "Is it true that you already had sex with someone?"

"Of course" she answered poking her nose.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? Who did that with my sweet, innocent and cute Luffy-chaaaan?" asked Sanji like his world was falling apart.

"Oh, let me see" she started counting on her fingers "Shanks, Ace, Sabo, Hancock, Zoro…"

All the crew stared at the swordsman who listened all the conversation and looked surprise with the last part.

"What are you saying stupid?!" asked him to the girl.

"YOU SONOFBABITCH!" screamed Sanji "HOW COULD YOU?"

"I DID NOTHING, SHITTY COOK!"

"YOU'RE A MONSTER, MARIMO!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" screamed Nami "Luffy-chan, you're saying that you had sex with all these people?"

"Yeah!" she grinned "And I want to have sex with aaaaal of you!"

Again, everybody chocked. Sanji got a nose bleed.

"Luffy-chan, are you sure of what you said?" asked Robin

"Of course! You're my nakama! Why would I not have sex with you?"

"Ok, we have an emergency here. I'll call someone to help us!" said Nami while picking up a DenDen Mushi.

Three days later of the conversation, Sabo arrived at the ship with a worried look.

"So, what happened? Is she fine?" he asked to the crew. Luffy was eating at the kitchen, like always.

"She told us that she had sex." Said Nami.

"WHO DID IT WITH MY SWEET, INNOCENT AND CUTE LITTLE GIRL?" he screamed.

"Looks like lots of people, including you" Said Franky "You're a SUUUUUUUUPERRRRR brother!"

"Eh? I would never do that with her!"

"So, why don't we ask her?" suggested Chopper.

"Luffy!" called Sabo and the girl showed up at the deck.

"Oh, Sabo!" she grinned and hugged the man "Long time no see"

"Yeah! U look fine" he said smiling to the girl "But I have something to ask to you"

"Eh? What is it?"

"Have you ever had sex with someone?"

"Of course I did, Sabo! With you, also!" she started poking her nose.

"We never did it, Luffy!"

"Of course we did! I just didn't know it was sex, since we were kids…"

"HOW COULD YOU, MONSTER?" screamed Sanji.

"Sabo-kun… I never expected it from you…" said Robin.

"Shut up all of you!" said Zoro "Luffy, tell us, what is sex for you?"

"Ah, Hancock told me that it's when you and the other person get so close that you can become one!"

"And when we did it?" asked Zoro, again.

"Last week" she said "But why are all of you so obsessed with that? I can have sex with all of you, also at the same time!" she grinned.

"LUFFY-CHAAAAAAAAN!" Sanji screamed and had another nose bleed.

"OH YOU, SHUT UP AND STOP THINKING ABOUT MY SISTER!" said Sabo.

"Luffy-chan, show me something" said Robin standing right in front of the girl "How to do sex with someone? Teach me."

"Oh? OK!"

Sanji lost all his blood.

So Luffy stretched her arms all around Robin, who got caught in the most tight hug ever. Luffy kept like that for some time, and then let go.

"That's all!" she grinned.

The whole crew and Sabo sighed in relive and the blond guy hugger his sister.

"OH MY GOSH, MY SISTER IS STILL A BABY, ITHOUGHILOSTHER!" he cried.

"Eh? What's with you guys?"

"Nothing…" said Nami "Just… never change, ok?"

The confused girl grinned and stretched her arms, hugging all of them at the same time.

"Look, we are aaaaaall having sex now!"

**END**


End file.
